Tugas?
by Suki Wa Hime
Summary: Sebuah tugas mengharuskannya satu kelompok dengan orang yang ia hindari.


Sebuah tugas mengharuskannya untuk satu kelompok dengan orang yang paling ia hindari.

Konoha High school pukul 07:30

Kelas 11 A

Pelajaran Psikologi Kepribadian

Guru Kakashi

Ia menatap malas pada sebuah buku yang bertuliskan jadwal pelajaran hari ini beserta guru yang mengajar. Sampai detik ini sang guru belum juga datang, ini sudah pukul 07.43. perjanjiannya bila siswa siswi telat 15 menit maka siswa maupun siswi itu tidak di bolehkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran, sedangkan jika guru yang telat masuk untuk mengajar maka siswa siswi boleh meninggalkan kelas dan tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran tersebut pada hari itu. Adil? Tentu ini adil untuk siswa siswi.

Pastinya kali ini pun mereka menginginkan gurunya untuk telat masuk agar jam pelajaran hari ini kosong. Kakashi merupakan guru yang seringkali absen dalam mengajar karena masalah keterlambatan. Kehadirannya untuk mengajar di kelas bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Ini merupakan semester awal kenaikan mereka dikelas 11, baru 1 bulan mereka memulai belajar mengajar dengan kelas yang lebih tinggi dari semester kemarin. Karena itu pula mereka hanya pernah 2 kali bertatap muka dengan kakashi, padahal dalam 1 minggu kakashi seharusnya memberikan pelajaran kepada mereka 2 kali berturut-turut. Coba saja bayangkan jika ini terjadi dibangku kuliah dapat dipastikan mahasiswa-mahasiswinya akan menuntut pada Dekan atau mungkin Rektor biar saja si Dosen dimutasi. Namun jika dosen tidak pernah masuk tapi ketika akhir semester nilai yang terpampang adalah A maka mahasiswa mahasiswi akan memuja dosen tersebut. Ini fakta!

Ok, kembali ketopik.

Kedatangan Kakashi yang pertama dikelas mereka malah membahas biodata dari sang guru, Kakashi tidak kuasa menolak pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari siswi-siswi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Namun dimata para siswa, tatapan itu lebih mirip dengan tatapan kelaparan. Mungkin para siswa iri dengan kegantengan yang dimiliki Kakashi, ya karena kebanyakan guru disini sudah mulai menua dan seharusnya sudah pensiun.

"Nama lengkap Kakashi sensei siapa?"

"Warna kesukaan Kakashi sensei apa?"

"Makanan kesukaan Kakashi sensei apa? Biar aku buatkan untukmu."

"Kakashi sensei sudah punya pacar belum?" yang ini to the point sekali.

Dan BLA BLA BlA...

Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan siswi-siswi padanya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk sekedar diam dan menunggu jawaban kakashi, mereka ingin pertanyaanya dijawab lebih dulu.

Dan tiba-tiba

"Merk celana dalam Kakashi sensei apa?"

SIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG...

SUNYII...

LALU...

Mereka semua menolah pada sumber suara, dan sebuah cengiran khas yang hanya ia miliki ia sunggingkan pada siswi-siswi yang menatapnya.

"Naruto kau jorok sekali!" Kata siswi berambut pink .

"vulgar!"

"mesum!"

"pervert!"

"tidak sopan!" Yang lain menimpali.

Cekcok mulutpun tak dapat dihindari, suasana kelas yang awalnya damai tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam. Hanya Sasuke dan gadis berambut indigo yang hanya diam, yang satu tidak peduli dan yang satu tidak mau ikut-ikutan berdebat.

Sasuke melirik ke arah siswi berambut indigo yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu dengan cepat ia palingkan mukanya dari siswi tersebut.

Kakashi jengah dengan keributan ini, lalu dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Sungguh guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab -plak- .

Kelas Kakashi hari pertama gagal dengan suksesnya.

Lalu kehadiran Kakashi yang kedua hanya untuk membahas bangku yang mereka duduki.

Kakashi bilang seharusnya mereka duduk berbeda gender disetiap bangkunya.

Ini bukan hal baru yang diterapkan Kakashi pada kelasnya. Maka sudah beredar gosip setiap anak yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi untuk berada pada satu bangku maka kemungkinan besar mereka akan jadian, kemungkinananya 65%. 45%nya lagi mungkin tidak cocok atau sudah punya pacar atau ada yang tidak kebagian teman ia harus duduk dengan teman yang bergender sama.

Dan pemilihan dimulai.

"Haruno, kau pindah duduk disini, dan kau Uzumaki pindah kebelakang."

Kakashi berkata pada Sakura dan menunjuk pada bangku yang diduduki oleh Naruto, dan Naruto pindah dibangku yang diduduki Sakura. Dan hasilnya Sakura satu bangku dengan Sasuke dan Naruto bersama Hinata.

"Aku yang seharusnya duduk dengan Sasuke-kun." Terdengar nada protes dari siswi berambut coklat. Lalu yang lain ikut memprotes.

"Ini keputusanku dan tolong hargai." Kata kakashi tegas, siswi-siswi lumer ditempat.

Setelah semua selesai pada posisi yang Kakashi inginkan. Kakashi merasa sedikit ada yang mengganjal.

"Tunggu...

Kata Kakashi lalu diam sejenak.

"Hyuuga bereskan barang-barangmu, dan pindah kesini. Dan kamu pindah kebelakang dan duduk bersama Uzumaki."

Katanya sambil menunjuk Sakura untuk duduk satu bangku dengan Naruto, dan Hinata satu bangku dengan Sasuke.

Hinata sempat bersyukur karena dia satu bangku dengan Naruto, setidaknya dia tidak akan satu bangku dengan orang lain yang Hinata tidak begitu dekat, namun demi apapun didunia ini Hinata benar-benar tidak mau duduk satu bangku dengan Sasuke, kisah masa lalu membuatnya menghindari Sasuke.

Tapi apa daya suara Hinata seringkali dihiraukan, maka dari itu dia hanya menuruti kata-kata senseinya itu.

Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk pandangannya. Benarkan, belum juga Hinata duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke tapi sudah ada saja yang menatapnya iri, bahkan ada yang dengan gerakan tangan mengancam Hinata. Gerakannya tangan kanannya berada didepan leher lalu menggesernya kearah lain, ini dapat diartikan sebagai 'mau macam-macam dengan Sasuke-kun ku, maka kau akan mati'. Menyedihkan bagi Hinata, tidak tau mengapa ia selalu ada diposisi yang salah.

Akhirnya Kakashi mengahiri jam pelajaran tersebut.

07:45

Siswa siswi sudah bersiap untuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja lalu..

"Selamat pagi murid-murid." Katanya pede tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Yang lain menatap bosan.

"Ne gomen, aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan." Kakashi mencari-cari alasan.

"Alibi...

"Bohong...

"Pemalas...

"Cari-cari alasan..

"Cari muka...

"Cari perhatian..

"Cari duit...

Kata-kata yang barusan ini pasti sudah tahu dari siapa kan?

Siswi-siswi langsung memelototi Naruto. Yang dipelototi nyengir kuda –dijitak-.

"Aku belom telatkan?"

Siswa-siswa malas ngejawab pertanyaan nggak penting dari Kakashi kecuali siswa yang satu ini panggil saja namanya Naruto, dia memang suka nyeplos se enak jidatnya –digetok palu-.

"Nggak usah masuk sekalian aja lah, dari pada nggak niat."

Sekali lagi Naruto dipelototin, tapi kali ini para siswi memilih tindakan. Diperbannya mulut Naruto, agar mulutnya ini nggak asal ngomong.

"ok ok, aku minta maaf, aku berjanji ini tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi."

"Terserah...

"Tidak apa-apa kakashi sensei...

"Omong doang..

Lagi-lagi murid-murid ini menimpali dengan berbagai kata-kata, ada yang berpikir positif dan banyak juga yang berpikir negatif.

"Aku akan memberi tugas kalian...

Kata-kata kakashi langsung disambut dengan berbagai reaksi, ada yang meng'huuuu', ada juga yang menepuk jidatnya, ada juga yang bilang 'kalau tugasnya dari Kakashi sensei aku tidak masalah', lalu ada yang bilang 'baru masuk tiga kali udah dikasih tugas, padahal belom dapat materi sedikitpun'. Dan yang lain Kakashi berpura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ini akan sangat mudah, hanya mengamati teman satu bangku kalian, lalu deskripsikan kepribadian mereka dan masukkan dalam kategori karakter apa yang mereka miliki."

Semua melongo, bingung? Pastinya, kategori karakternya seperti apa mereka saja tidak tahu.

"Ada empat karakter, Sanguinis, Melankolis, Koleris, Plaghmatis. Aku berikan materi ini tolong dibaca, disitu ada tugas yang harus kalian lakukan."

Sambil membagi selembar kertas pada murid-muridnya.

"Uchiha, baca tentang kepribadian sanguinis."

Yang ditunjuk bersiap untuk membaca. "Karakter Sanguinis adalah mereka-mereka yang humoris, supel, easy going, ekspresif, punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar, dan selalu mengikuti perkembangan jaman. Dalam pergaulan, mereka tidak kesulitan dalam mencari pertemanan karena pembawaannya yang memang disukai banyak orang, walaupun cenderung menguasai pembicaraan dan sering membesar-besarkan. Tapi kepribadian Sanguin terlalu cepat merasa bosan, termasuk dalam hal pekerjaan. Kurasa ini Naruto sekali." Perkataan sasuke yang terakhir disambut dengan sorak sorai para penggemar Sasuke yang berada di kelas itu, dan pelototan dari Naruto. Naruto ingin sekali membalas perkataan Sasuke tapi apa daya mulutnya tidak bisa dibuka karena sebuah lakban laknat menempel dibibirnya. Kasihan.

"Terimakasih Uchiha Sasuke, selanjutnya Hyuuga-san baca tentang Melankolis."

"Orang bertipe melankolis lebih sering menyendiri dan punya perasaan yang sangat peka. Berbakat menjadi musisi (khususnya musik melankolis) karena kepekaannya yang terkadang berlebihan terhadap apapun yang menyangkut perasaan. Tipe manusia ini kurang cepat tanggap kepada hal-hal yang berbau humor sehingga memiliki kesulitan dalam pergaulan yang informal. Selalu ragu-ragu dalam mengambil keputusan dan membutuhkan persetujuan orang lain sebelum bertindak."

"Ini kau sekali hyuuga." Kata-kata barusan terlontar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun suaranya pelan karena memang Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata yang mendengar.

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke,padahal Hinata baru kali ini dekat dengan Sasuke walaupun cuma dekat posisi duduknya sih, tapi Hinata kaget karena Sasuke mengetahui kepribadiaanya. "S-sepertinya Sasuke-san ahli d-dalam membaca karakter ya? P-pasti ingin j-jadi psikolog seper-perti Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata mencoba untuk berbasa-basi agar suasana tidak terasa canggung, dari awal mereka duduk satu bangku baru kali ini Sasuke mengajak Hinata ngobrol, biasanya cuma diam-diaman. Yah sebenarnya dia tidak ikhlas duduk satu bangku dengan Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tak mampu menolak.

"Tidak juga." Jawabannya singkat dan terkesan ketus, Hinata benar-benar merutuki nasibnya, seharusnya dia tak perlu bilang seperti itu pada Sasuke. Pasti Sasuke berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Aku ingin jadi dokter." Katanya lagi, Hinata kaget, dokter katanya? Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Hinata, Sasuke mengatakan cita-citanya pada Hinata.

"A-aku ju-ga ingin jadi dokter. Kita berjuang bersa-ma-sama ya?" Kali ini Hinata juga berusaha agar tak canggung dengan Sasuke. Diberinya senyuman yang tulus untuk Sasuke.

Terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipi Sasuke, buru-buru Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Kalau seperti ini terus Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ia bisa untuk tidak menyukai Hinata.

Hinata meneyesal telah bersikap sok akrab dengan Sasuke, melihat Sasuke sekarang Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke tidak suka dengan kata-katanya barusan, buktinya Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Dia jadi teringat tentang memori masalalu yang membuat dia menghindari Sasuke.

Flashback on

"Hinata-chan, aku pulang duluan ya?" Kata seorang murid berambut pink.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. L-lagi pula aku a-ada piket."

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir dimana murid-murid melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar karena minggu depan sudah Ujian kenaikan kelas. Hinata yang hari itu memang sedang piket harus rela ditinggal pulang oleh sahabatnya.

Dikelas hanya ada dia dan seorang siswa berambut hitam. Hinata sering seperti ini, teman-temannya yang harusnya juga piket hari ini dengan berbagai alasan mereka meminta izin untuk tidak piket hari ini. Dan hinata juga tak dapat menolak.

"U-uchiha san, t-tidak pulang?" Hinata mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah buku, langsung menatap Hinata dan mengacuhkan buku yang ia baca tadi.

"Sasuke."

"Eeh? M-maksudnya?" Hinata bingung kenapa Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya malah mengatakan nama kecilnya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, seperti yang lain."

"S-sasuke?" Hinata memang canggung dan tidak terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Hn. Aku mau pulang."

Sasuke berkata sambil memasukkan buku yang tadi ia baca kedalam tas ransel yang berwarna hitam dengan gambar kipas dibagian depannya. Lalu berjalan menuju hinata yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri didepan white board sambil memegang gagang sapu. Setelah dirasa jarak anatara dia dan Hinata sudah cukup dekat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau berani sendirian disini?"

"B-berani, lagi pula i-ini masih siang kan?" Kata hinata meyakinkan dan tak lupa senyum yang tulus ia berikan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ini."

"Eeh? A-apa ini?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis, untukmu saja."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung. Hinata tak menyangka Sasuke akan memberinya sebuah minuman jelli yang bisa mengganjal perutnya, Sasuke tahu saja kalau Hinata belom makan dari tadi. Hinata juga tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengawasinya. Siswi berambut pirang dengan dandanan super hot berdiri didepan pintu kelas Hinata. Hinata yang mengetahuinya buru-buru memasukkan minuman itu kesakunya dan kembali bekerja.

"Senang ya dapat minuman dari Sasuke-kun?"

"I-ino chan, k-kenapa?..

Belom sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ino sudah memotong kata-katanya.

"Jadi kamu mau menusuk sahabatmu sendiri dari belakang? Heh?"

"A-aku t-tidak mengerti maksud Ino-chan."

Ino terus berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Jangan berpura-pura, kamu juga mengincar Sasuke-kun kan?"

"T-tidak, a-aku t-tidak mengincar Sa-sasuke." Hinata merasa terpojok.

"Kamu tahukan kalau Sasuke cowok paling populer disekolah kita? Dan kamu tahu kan kalau aku menyukainya? Dan seharusnya kamu sebagai sahabat mendukung dan tidak menusukku dari belakang seperti ini!" Ino membentak Hinata. Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kini Ino sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Dengar ya Hinata, kalau kamu masih berniat mendekati Sasuke atau aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Sasuke kau akan sial."

Ino menatap tajam Hinata, ia menyeringai, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Flashback off

Semenjak itu Hinata benar-benar menghindari Sasuke, sampai saat ini. Padahal Ino pun sudah berpacaran dengan Sai dan Ino juga sudah meminta maaf pada Hinata dan berkata kalau kata-katanya itu tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi.

"Terimakasih hyuuga-san, Shikamaru tolong baca kepribadian koleris."

"Mendokusei, Mereka-mereka ini adalah manusia dengan bakat pembawaan sebagai seorang pemimpin (walaupun tidak semuanya jadi pemimpin). Mereka menyukai tantangan dan senang memerintah, penuh pertimbangan, cenderung berpikir negatif, pendendam yang kronik, hidup berdasarkan definisinya tentang hal-hal disekitarnya, dan selalu menilai sesuatu menurut logika. Memang secara umum kepribadian yang satu ini kedengaraanya buruk, tapi mereka sebenarnya adalah pengabdi yang setia kepada persahabatan, peduli dengan keadaan orang lain, punya bakat dalam menyelesaikan masalah dengan kreatif, bergerak dengan rencana dan teriorientasi pada jadwal, dan bisa diandalkan untuk mengemban tanggung jawab."

"Lalu yang terakhir, Akimichi silahkan baca tentang plaghmatis, tapi buang dulu permen yang ada dimulutmu itu."

Semua murid meng'huuu' dan Choji kemudian keluar kelas dan membuang permennya, dan masuk kembali dan bersiap untuk membaca.

"Plaghmatis itu orang yang bertipe "Cinta Damai". tidak suka terjadi konflik, karena itu disuruh apa saja ia mau lakukan, sekalipun ia sendiri tidak suka. Baginya kedamaian adalah segala-galanya. Jika timbul masalah atau pertengkaran, ia akan berusaha mencari solusi yang damai tanpa timbul pertengkaran. Ia mau merugi sedikit atau rela sakit, asalkan masalahnya tidak terus berkepanjangan. Kaum phlegmatis kurang bersemangat, kurang teratur dan serba dingin. Cenderung diam, kalem, dan kalau memecahkan masalah umumnya sangat menyenangkan."

"Ok, terimaksih Akimichi, sekarang silahkan baca tugas kalian minggu depan tugas ini harus segera dikumpulkan dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya pembelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Dengan kepergian Kakashi semua langsung membaca apa tugas mereka.

TUGAS

Kelas 11 A

Amati teman sebangku kalian dan deskripsikan kepribadiannya kesebuah tulisan yang di ketik/ ditulis tangan.

Waktu yang diberikan hanya 1 minggu

Setelah mengamati, tulis hobi dan kebiasaan teman sebangku kalian selama 1 minggu ini.

NB: Harus dikerjakan kalau tidak aku akan memberi hukuman dan nilai untuk pelajaran ini aku beri nilai 0, dan jangan membohongiku karena aku tahu mana murid yang berbohong dan tidak karena aku seorang Psikolog. Kerjakan dengan baik. Terimakasih

SELAMAT MENGERJAKAN

Semua murid saling berpandangan, kemudian...

APPPAAAAAA!?

]

]

]

SELESAI

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya? Bye bye


End file.
